A Beautiful Scar
by One the Red-Eyed
Summary: Buso Renkin one-shot, that takes place at the very end of the anime, while Kazuki and Tokiko are on the roof while the sun sets. Probably it says nothing new, but I felt like I needed to write it. A little summary of what they both feel towards each other. Enjoy
I felt that I need to write this fanfiction. Even though everything is clear at the ending of Buso Renkin I just couldn't resist it. Maybe this was a pathetic ending, maybe whole anime was about and overpowered main character just like many other animes... But for me - it was beautiful. I don't have to say anything else. Both Kazuki and Tokiko were - STOP! Both Kazuki and Tokiko _**are**_ great charaters, with amazing development. And romance shown in this anime wasn't about a man who couldn't decide between eight of his harem girls, but about a love between man and woman which were through so much together, that they ended up in love.

Enjoy!

Notice: I do not own Buso Renkin or it's characters.

* * *

 _Agility and speed really are her best atributes, whew... But after all I could expect that she'll be sitting right there. It's her favourite place, after all. And..._

"I finally got you here, Tokiko-san." Kazuki whispered to himself after climbing on the top of school's roof. It was one hell of a journey running after Tokiko Tsumura for almost whole day. And it was only because of her embarassment which Kazuki Mutou found really cute. Although he knew one thing, scar on her nose is almost only memento left after _that_ day.

No. He was wrong. It isn't the only thing he knew. That scar isn't ugly at all. Maybe it is a reminder of forgotten past, but still, he didn't know why, but he found it somehow... Fascinating. It was part of Tokiko. Not only her body, but also her soul. It was strange, but he didn't need to know anything else about this scar, besides how does it feel to touch it.

He stepped forward silently throught the roof, only wind was blowing, shimmering about the world it goes around, telling stories in it's own language. It was warm. It was making Tokiko relaxed and refreshed as she watched the setting sun, once again. It was the view she loved. Sunlight warmed her really often since one, accidental meeting. She didn't really know why she was running away from Kazuki whole day. Was it really because of the embarassment or fear? Or both? Or none of them. But, after almost whole day of running, Tokiko felt, it was the right thing to do. Why? Because she loved this place, on the top of a water tank. It was here, when they kissed for the first time.

"Kazuki...?" Young man climbed on the top of a water tank and stood next to her, watching the setting sun with a slight smirk of satisfaction, and glowing, bright eyes. For Tokiko he seemed to be as happy and optimistic as always. But, in fact, now his joy was greater than almost never before. Tokiko stood up and looked at him. She, too, was happy. He came back. His life was hers, just like her life was his. Kazuki silently turned forward to her, simply to look in her eyes. They both were hipnotized with each other's glares.

Kazuki raised his hand towards Tokiko's face without any word. He gently touched left corner of her scar. Her eyes started to glow brighter, because of tears which appeared in them. Memories once again came back to them, crushing into their minds relentlessly. Tokiko heavily swallowed a clod in her throat, blushing a little. Kazuki smiled confortingly at her and wiped out a single tear that flowed from her eye slowly. Tokiko was trembling, and another tears flowed down her cheeks. Kazuki hugged her in split second, letting her cry on his shoulder. She returned the hug and embraced him too. He could feel how she was shaking in his arms... He stroked her head gently, and closed his eyes.

"There is no need to blame yourself, Tokiko-san." He whispered, trying to calm her down. It was really difficult task to do now, although she felt so... safe in his arms. When she was certain that he is just alongside her. Touching, embracing, sharing warmth of his body, vision of life without him was distant, as if he never left her alone. "Try to calm down... I'm here. Safe. And..."

"You'll never gonna live me again! Don't you... don't you even... dare..." Her voice was trembling, and her hands tightened grip on his body.

"I promise. I won't."

"And... I'm... Sorry. I'm really, really sorry... I lost hope that I will see you again... I didn't even think about any possibility to save you..."

"As I said... don't try to blame yourself. It was me who left you alone in the first place... But now... Remember..."

"We are one. If you will die, I will die with you." They said in the same moment and smiled wider. She stopped crying, and even giggled because of what they said in the same moment. She looked up on him, lovingly, embracing him stronger and closer. "And I will never let you go." They said again simultaneously. Feeling of guilt started to disappear at last. He blamed himself for not keeping the promise, and she blamed herself for losing hope. Even though guilt was too big until now, they were scared to admit it. But at last, Kazuki and Tokiko... felt free. They again looked deep into each others eyes, smiling and blushing slightly.

Kazuki still didn't change his mind. Scar was matching her body _and_ her soul. It was _a beautiful scar_.

"Don't call me Tokiko-san anymore. Tokiko is just enough, Kazuki."

"I will... Tokiko."

"I will, Tokiko and...?"

"And..." He giggled, approaching his face to hers. His dark pink eyes couldn't focus on anything else than her wonderful face. "I love you, Tokiko."

"I love you too, Kazuki." They admitted clearly for the first time, blushing heavily, their eyes glowing with nothing else... than love itself. Tokiko stood on her fingers, just to reach his face. They both closed their eyes. Kazuki touched her lips with his, sharing a deep and warm kiss. Their lips tickled each other and filled their souls with pure joy. Kiss was an oath. A promise, that made two souls become one, a promise that can't be broken by anyone.

Tokiko and Kazuki were through so much, that now, the bond that they share is something eternal. While kissing, they knew... That their souls are connected. Forever.

They stayed on the roof deep into the night, watching the sunset, and then the full moon. Talking about future they wanted to spend together.

Forever. 

* * *

For me, even if it is short I think it is enough, everything what had to be said, has been said. Hope you enjoyed my work, because I felt really satisfied writing it ^^

Feel free to review (almost free, don't hate my work please, my english still isn't as good as I'd want it to be, but this is also some sort of a practice for me : P )

See you next time! : D 


End file.
